fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo's End of Time?!
End of Time?! is a turn-based tactics stealth video game incorporating elements of adventure gameplay, developed by Fantendo and, as a crossover, primarily features characters from various franchises of theirs. In the game, the player acts as the remote operator for an operative teams that needs to steal and infiltrate all-mighty livings' apartments to prevent them to put all universes to an end. The player has to direct agents in covert missions, acquiring resources and support within a limited amount of time. The main story mode follows the story of, you, the player who has been called by the seductive Angelita to save the universes from the Judges who wants to end them once for all. __TOC__ :See the complete Gameplay 'here'' Fantendo's End of Time?! consists of two primary segments: This phase is a turn-based tactics based-gameplay, with a top-down perspective, with emphasis on stealth and espionage During a Infiltration phase, the player have to complete a given mission. The objective of a mission varies a lot during the game but usually requiring the player to retrieve a specific item from a secure location and escape, stealing as much money and items as possible along the way. To complete their mission, the player can chose until 4 agents that they will command on the 18 available. Each agents has a type (Nimble, Hitter, Lookout, Undercover, Charmer and Lucky) and unique Special Power. Missions are played out in a turn-based manner between the player turn and the ennemy turn. Each agent under the player's control has a limited number of action points each turn that allow them to move, open/close doors, take out guards silently, or perform other covert tasks. Levels can be completed in many ways based on the characters chosen by the player. Many in-game items, including bombs, weapons and other items can be picked up. In-game money is also collectible during a mission but can be only use after a mission to buy upgrades. To help his agents in the missions, the player can purchase, in the Adventures phases, upgrades or equipment, using collected in-game money. This upgrade can be new Specials, more Action points, new outfits. In the Adventure phases, the player has to convince the potential agents to work for him in the next mission but he also has to manage with their temper and his relationship with them to keep them in your team. You can also buy upgrades to your agents during this phases. The choices the player makes during certain sections of the Adventure phases will affect the development of the story line but also his team of agents, who can become more close to the player or, in contrary, more distant. The game features multiple endings based on the route player takes. :See the complete Character section 'here'' There is twenty agents available during the game: Nimble has powers which help to tamper with doors, safes or security system. Hitter can knock-out opponents. Lookout can have a bigger understanding of the surrounding. Undercover can be less detectable by the enemies. Charmer can manipulate the enemies. The Lucky can increase your chance to find more valuable items or money. The Wild Cards are temporary agents that you can only have for one mission after buying them in the Market. They are powerful agents with particular strategies. Story A playable mode where you follow the adventures of you, the player, manipulating a bunch of powerful agent to save the universes from the Judges. To complete the mode, the player will have to succeed 30 missions with predetermined map layouts but randomly generated enemy placements. In the Story Mode, through the adventure phases, the player will be able to make narrative choices, giving to them access to multiple storylines and endings. Progressing through the story will unlock new fighters, items, levels that you will be able to re-use in other game modes. The Story Mode is divided in 8 acts each of them having 2 to 4 missions and one boss (with the exception of the first act and the secret act) for a total of 30 missions. Between each mission, you will enter in the Adventure mode with the goal to prepare at best the next mission by talking to the agents and managing them. Arcade In the Arcade mode, the player chooses his first two agents and have to complete a series of 5 missions, with randomly generated map layouts and enemy placements. This mode has four levels of difficulty: * Easy * Normal * Hard * Hellfire Between the mission, the player will have access to the Eggplant Bazaar to buy new equipment. The player can also unlock new agent, as each mission will hide a masked agent that the player can free. At the end of the level, the player will change the masked agent into one of the available agents and now can use them in the following missions. Boss Rush This mode is only accessible once you finish the Story mode. In Boss Rush, you have to fight once again all 8 bosses from the Story Mode (plus a secret one). This time, it will be closer to the Arcade Mode, as each boss level will follows each other and between them the player can only go to the Eggplant Bazaar to buy new items. At the beginning of the mode, the player can have two agents. The player can also unlock new agent, as each mission will hide a masked agent that the player can free. At the end of the level, the player will change the masked agent into one of the available agents and now can use them in the following missions. :ULTIMATE BOSS RUSH Ultimate Boss Rush is a sub mode to the Boss Rush, unlockable if the player finishes the original mdoe. In this version, the gameplay stays the same as the player has to defeat a series of 8 bosses (plus one) but this time with restrictive rules, like limited items, a predetermined team of agents, new map layout... It's supposed to be a real challenge for the best players. :See the complete Enemy list 'here'' During the infiltration phase, your agents will come across various enemies, most of the time it will be basic bad agents who are only a threat if they see you. But sometimes, you will see more powerful enemies necessitating a particular strategy to knock out. :See all the game artworks 'here'' * : Pesh * : Bowie * : Alec * : Smile * : Bunea * : the floating table of content template, Redd and Helloon * : Unten * : Red * : Zpyrus * : Giselle * : Amy * : Madame Mothana * : Tigzon * : Aingeru * : 3.14 * : Mons Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Fantendo Universes Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Tactical Role-Playing Games Category:Coral Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:End of Time